Various embodiments relate to a shutter assembly and a photographing apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a shutter assembly that facilitates miniaturization and a photographing apparatus including the same.
Recently, image forming optical devices such as digital cameras or digital camcorders have been rapidly and widely used. A digital camera or the like includes an image device for converting incident light into an electrical signal, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS).
In this case, a digital camera or the like includes a shutter for adjusting whether light is transmitted or not such that light incident on the digital camera from an external source may reach an imaging device for a predetermined period of time only.
The shutter may include a general shutter that is closest to an object to be photographed by a digital camera, and a focal plane shutter that is disposed in front of the imaging device and adjusts whether light incident through an optical system is transmitted toward the imaging device or not.
Each of the general shutter and the focal plane shutter includes a light blocking plate for blocking or transmitting light. The light blocking plate receives a driving force from a driver such as a motor or the like and is moved between a light blocking position and a light transmitting position.
In this case, a gear assembly for transferring the driving force to the light blocking plate from the driver is disposed between the driver and the light blocking plate and occupies a predetermined space in a digital camera or the like.
Thus, there is a need to ensure a space that is occupied by a light blocking plate, a driver, and a gear assembly in a digital camera or the like, and thus, it is difficult to miniaturize a digital camera or the like.